Legacy of a Hero
by Kawkawrawr
Summary: Summary inside. god Percy, child of Percy, offspring of Seven, Caleo, Jasper, etc.
1. Prologue

**Legacy of a Hero**

When Perseus Jackson loses Annabeth, nothing holds him back from the offer for Perseus to become an Olympian. Fifty years later, Perseus has accidentally taken over as the most powerful Olympian, surpassing even most Primordials. But when his first child wakes up at the tunnel to Camp Jupiter, Roxana Jackson is just as confused as the romans are.


	2. Chapter 1: I wake up with wolves

Chapter One: I wake up with wolves

 _Percy ran as fast as he could through the battle to help Annabeth. He hit his knees before his Wise Girl, her skin paling from blood loss. He lifted her head to help her breathe, and she said weakly,_

 _"Guess it's… My time(cough) Seaweed Brain."_

 _"No… No, just hold on, please. Jason, where's the Physician's cure!?"_

 _"Leo had it! I don't know where he is!"_

 _Percy looked desperately around the carnage, looking for Leo. Annabeth weakly lifted her arm and guided Percy's head to her intent eyes, to see his face one last time. She weakly told the son of Poseidon, "Percy… Promise me something."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"Move on from me. Have a family, kids. Fulfill your dreams with someone else. Do it for me."_

 _"I'll try."_

 _Percy leaned in close to her face, taking in her beautiful scent one more time. He ignored the battle around him, and gently kissed her. As he lifted his head, Annabeth's body went limp. Tears cascaded down his face, and he lifted his head to look at Gaea's huge figure, speaking through the Earth. Rage overtook him as he gently placed Annabeth down, and he charged the Earth Mother._

 _Gaea noticed this and she said in a taunting voice, "Little hero, give up. I am awake, and the gods will be destroyed."_

 _"Not before you!" He yelled out. He then summoned a huge hurricane, easily ten miles wide. Gaea blew away in the maelstrom, and percy flew up to join her. He made sure to only allow the hurricane to pull monsters up. He didn't want anymore people dead because of him. He sliced, stabbed, and drowned out Gaea, who desperately tried to get back to her territory on the ground. But Percy alone kept her flying in the air. Not even Festus the newly rebuilt dragon had trouble getting to the two enemies. When Leo on Festus had finally gotten to Gaea and Percy, Leo did his best to keep from being ripped apart in the wind alone._

 _Leo yelled out at Percy over the wind, "Percy!Get out of here! Me and Festus will finish this!"_

 _Percy's voice boomed across the funnel of water and wind, "No can do Leo! I will avenge Wise Girl!"  
"You'll die! You're using too much power!"  
"Then I will welcome death like a warrior!"_

 _Festus was finally able to latch his claws into Gaea, who was disintegrating by the moment. Festus blew fire at the desperate pieces of Earth that were trying to reform, solidifying it into glass, deeming useless to Gaea._

 _After a while, a high pitched scream could be heard, and a ball of fire was flying towards them. Percy whisked his hand, and the walls of the hurricane blocked the fireball, and it mixed with the water, wind and monster dust._

 _Leo's hands were getting slippery from the water spraying on him. Finally, he couldn't hold on. Leo yelled to Percy, "I can't hold on anymore!"_

 _"Just hold out a little longer, Leo!"  
"Take care of Hazel for me!" And with that, Leo let go of Festus, who now let go of Gaea, and dived after the spiraling Leo. They both disappeared in the swirling black clouds below Percy._

 _"NO!" Rage filled him with the power to go on. Two people dead from this woman. He fought twice as hard. Ripping Gaea apart piece by piece._

 _Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jason could see the storm start to clear, and all that could be seen was Percy slowly descend to the ground. He fell to his knees as he landed, and the storm collapsed on itself immediately. Jason and Piper rushed to him, and gave him some ambrosia and nectar, but he refused. He simply said, "Use it on the injured first."_

 _After the battle, the Greeks and Romans joined together at the campfire. The flame at the moment was gold and twenty feet high, until news of Annabeth was told, then it turned black and barely burning. Percy carried her lifeless body to a small bed like platform. He looked at her face one last time before he gently placed the burial shroud over her pale, smiling face. Percy said before they burned her shroud,_

" _Annabeth Chase was the best hero to live. She's saved me zeus knows how many times, and she was always at my side. I don't know how I will ever live without my Achilles heel, my Wise Girl-" He choked back a sob, waited a moment, then continued, "And may she be happy in Elysium. Goodbye, Wise Girl." Percy put the torch over the shroud, and the smoke billowed into the shape of an owl, then flew away into the night._

 _ **Two days later...**_

" _Percy Jackson, please step forward." Zeus bellowed. Percy sighed and stepped forward, his steps dragging. He didn't bother to kneel. Zeus said, "Once again, you have saved Olympus Percy Jackson. And once again, we offer you immortality, and a throne on the Olympian Council as the 13th Olympian."_

 _He sighed, and looked back to see his friends. An image of exhaustion, grief, and sadness looked back at Percy. His eyes trailed over the war weary group, and his eyes stopped momentarily at Reyna. She seemed even more worn, and bags trailed under her cold, dark eyes. He turned back around to face Zeus, and said, "One one condition."_

" _And what is that?" Zeus irritatedly asked. Percy looked up at him, then looked over to Hades and Hestia. Percy said, "I will take your offer if you give Hestia and Hades thrones and spots on the council. They are more than deserving, am I right?"_

 _Zeus looked like he was about to explode, but the hands of the Fates touching his shoulder rid him of those thoughts. Zeus leaned in to listen to what the Fates were saying, and he cleared his throat when they were done and said, "Very well, Percy Jackson. Hades and Hestia will be the 14th and 15th Olympian, and you will be the 13th."_

 _Two thrones appeared, one by on the end, closest to the hearth, and the other between Poseidon and Ares. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Wherever there is a hearth, you will have power." She walked to her throne and sat on it. It looked like flames across the backrest, and the armrests were upholstered brown leather, like a recliner. The chair itself looked like a dining room chair, only much larger and grander._

 _Hades walked up to Percy, and shook his hand. He then told Percy, "I directed Annabeth to the Isles of the Blest, and you may visit her whenever you want, as with all of your passed friends."_

 _Percy whispered, "Thank you."_

" _It is the least that can be done. You put me on the Council." Hades then walked over to his throne, receiving a clap on the shoulder by Poseidon. Hades' throne looked like the one he had in the Underworld, except the leather cushions were tacked to the chair by precious jewels._

 _Zeus then silenced the Council, and he began reciting some sort of Latin, and gold light surrounded Percy. When the glow faded, The Fates were standing in front of him. They said simultaneously, "_ _ **All hail Perseus Jackson, god of Heroes, Loyalty,Tides,Beaches, Rivers, Animals, The Wild, The Void, Wraiths, Liquids, Valor, Elements, Hurricanes, and… Sass?"**_

 _The Council was silent. Then the Fates looked at eachother, then disappeared awkwardly, and a throne appeared between Zeus and Hera. It looked like a tree stump was carved into a chair, and there were designs etched into the wood of things like wolves, heroes, birds, and great feats by heroes. The head rest was a carving of laurels. The cushions were deer hide, tacked to the seat with what looked like smooth river stones._

" _What is the meaning of this!?" Zeus angrily bellowed._

 _The Fates reappeared, and said, "_ _ **Perseus Jackson, you are too powerful to be a minor Olympian. Fate has made you the leader of the Olympians, and you will decide fate now. It is our time to fade, and you will take it over."  
**_ _And with that, the Fates smiled for the first time, and began to dissolve into white light. When it faded, the Fates were gone._

 _Zeus raged, "You dare take my power, Perseus Jackson!? I knew I should have blasted you to ashes when I had the chance!" He reached for his Master Bolt, but Percy simply raised his hand, and a longsword appeared in his hands. He pointed it at Zeus and asked in a predatory tone, "Are you sure about that, Thunderpants?"_

 _ **Roxana**_

I woke up staring at a huge red wolf. I was used to animals being near me, especially wolves. They always stop and chat.

Okay, before you think I'm crazy, I might need to tell you a few things:

I am Roxana Jackson

I'm 13

I'm ADHD

I am a demigod

I am the daughter of the 13th Olympian, Perseus Jackson, god of (Large breath) Heroes, Loyalty, Tides, Beaches, Rivers, Animals, The Void, Wraiths, Liquids, Hurricanes, The Wild, Elements, and Sass.

Okay, back to the big red wolf. She stared at me intently, like a lot of wolves do. She finally spoke, with a soothing, yet predatory voice, " _Hello demigod. I am Lupa, mother of Rome. You must be Roxana. Your father was one of my best pupils. And I shall teach you in the ways of the wolf, to be a fierce warrior worthy of Rome._ "

"Okaaay… So why am I going to Camp Jupiter if my father is Greek?"

" _Your father is both Roman and Greek. That means you must train both ways, becoming the ultimate hero, like your father."_

"Thanks for clearing that up. So what do I do now?"

" _You survive."_

And with that, the mother of Rome disappeared, leaving me with less than friendly, probably hungry wolves. I got up, taking in my surroundings. I was at what seemed to be the ruins of a mansion. I breathed in the cold air. I looked out over the cliffside I was on (Mental note: Look before I walk around this place). The wolves walked out towards a place that looked like a training arena. I followed, reaching for my pocket to find my father's old sword, Riptide. I remember my mother telling me a little bit about him. She described his lean and muscular figure, his windswept black hair, sea green eyes like mine. But my mother said the best part about him was his smile. She said, _He didn't smile much, but when he did, that lopsided grin would warm my heart._

I shook myself out of my memory, and I noticed the wolves waiting impatiently for me. I uncapped Riptide, and it sprang to a full three foot Celestial Bronze sword, and the balance was perfect. I still looked at it in awe, after three years when I found it with a small piece of paper that said:

 _ **Roxana,**_

 _ **This has had a tragic past. May this serve you as it has me.**_

 _ **Dad**_

At first, I thought the man was crazy. Like how does a _pen_ have a tragic past? Did it go through the washing machine a lot, or did it end up lost in the bottom of a teenage guy's locker for a time? Then I uncapped it. After I had changed my pants, and cleaned up and hid the sliced up alarm clock, I understood what the note had meant. But what was I gonna do with a pen sword? Surviving middle school pre-algebra maybe?

Getting a refund from my trip down memory lane once again, I raised Riptide. One of the wolves changed in a warm glow into a man in full battle armor, sword gleaming in his hands. He made the first move, charging, blade out in front of him. Easy. Before he could hit me, I sidestepped and slashed a cut in the wolf's breastplate. As the wolf passed, I put my foot out, tripping him to the ground. I held my blade at his throat, and the wolf hesitantly put his head down, where he turned back into a wolf. I capped Riptide, and walked away to what I guessed to be the sleeping quarters.

 _ **Three Years later…**_

Ten wolves charged at me. I ducked and sliced at the first one, then sidestepped and hit the second one with the hilt of Riptide. I jumped and stabbed at the third, and stabbed at the fourth charging head on. I turned before the fifth could sink it's claws into me, and knocked him aside with the flat of my blade. I ran up to sixth and seventh and sliced at both of them, each of them falling to the ground.

The eighth, ninth, and tenth all charge me at once. I jumped over the other two, slicing at the tenth as it jumped at me. I turned in the air and stabbed the ninth, then stabbed the eighth's side. I stood before the defeated wolves, with Lupa watching her intently. Finally, she said, " _Your training is almost complete, hero. You must now travel to Camp Jupiter, and complete your training there."_

"Yes, Mama Wolf."

" _I told you to stop calling me that!"_

"The other wolves call you that behind your back."

 _"What!?"_

"Well, I'll be seeing you around Lupa, I'll be on my way!" I walked out in a quick pace to avoid the wrath of Mother Rome. As I hit the base of the mountain, I heard howls in the distance. Time to scram I guess. I began jogging along the side of the road, paying attention to every car that passed me.

As the sun began to set, my legs were stiff from being used so much, and carrying about a hundred pounds of gear, plus some full Spartan armor. I heaved my way into the woods, and set up my camp. Some gifts of my father. A collapsable tent that was way bigger on the inside, an insta-fireplace, and an extremely foldable chair. After about ten minutes, my camp was fully set up, and I was enjoying a gourmet steak dinner. Yes, I know, my father is the god of animals, so _why_ am I eating steak? Well, just because my dad is the god of animals, do you really think I would give up steak and bacon? That's what I thought.

After about an hour of sitting there, evaluating my surroundings, I put up my insta-fire, and I went to get some sleep.

I woke up staring at some soldiers pointing spears at me. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming."

"By order of Rome, who are you?"

"Oh is this Camp Jupiter?"

"Yes, why?"  
"Hi, can you get the spears out of my face, first?"  
"Identify yourself."  
"My name is Roxana Jackson, son of Perseus."


	3. Adjustments

Hey guys, I know this I haven't been on in a while, but please be patient. I have decided to rewrite all of my stories, because I am not satisfied with the quality. They will be uploaded when I am satisfied with the new chapters, under the same stories. Thank you for understanding, and being patient, and have a nice summer!

-Kawkawrawr


End file.
